Mother
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: ¿Quién es la persona más importante en la vida de un niño? Su madre. Dib siempre se preguntó dónde estaría la suya, si algún día la vería, si algún día la conocería.


**Descubrí que tengo una debilidad por escribir sobre un Dib más joven X3**

 **Se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea después de está y luego otra y luego otra…**

 **…intentaré detener la cascada ideas lo más que pueda, pero mientras… disfruten la lectura.**

 ** _Invader Zim pertenece Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía._**

* * *

Dib tenía 4 años cuando empezó a preguntarse donde estaba su madre.

Había sido su primer día en la guardería, las instalaciones del lugar se llamaba Skool en cuya entrada su padre se despidió de él prometiéndole que vendría en la tarde.

-¡Diviértete! –se despidió su padre con su pequeña hermana en brazos, antes de volverse al auto y salir de allí.

No fue tan malo.

La mayor parte del día se les permitió dibujar lo que quisieran, en cada mesa había una generosa cantidad de materiales como; hojas de colores, crayones, un pomo de goma y unas tijeras de punta redonda.

Cada grupo de niños quedo concentrado en silencio mientras transmitían en el papel su inocente imaginación, Dib dibujo una nave espacial relato enfrente de sus compañeros la pequeña aventura que se había inventado mientras la dibujaba.

-¿Por qué el austronauta es verde? –pregunto un niño que se hurgaba la nariz.

-¡No es un astronauta! ¡es un extraterrestre! –exclamo Dib alzando bien su dibujo para que lo pudieran ver- ¡los extraterrestres son verdes, malos y no les gusta usar pantalones!

-¡Es un hombrecito verde! –rió una niña de cabello violeta.

-¡Es un extraterrestre! –insistió Dib.

-Es lo mismo.

–¡Nu-uh!

El aula había prorrumpió en carcajadas mientras Dib continuaba relatando el como uno podría venir en cualquier momento, con el entusiasmo infantil que caracterizaba a cada niño, a Dib le gusto la atención que le daban y eso lo animaba hablar más.

Eso cambiaria con el paso de los años, pero volviendo a Dib, este fue el día en que él más se divirtió.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para él y pronto llegó la hora de volver a casa.

Mientras Dib esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de su padre, estaba ansioso por contarle cuanto se había divertido y todas las nuevas cosas que había aprendido, cuando salió por las puertas de Skool se desconcentro al ver en la entrada un montón de señoras recibir en brazos a sus compañeros.

Y lo que más le desconcertó fue que viera que ellos corrieran confiados a sus brazos, riendo entre sus besos mientras les contaban como fue su día.

Movido por la curiosidad Dib detuvo a uno de sus compañeros, un niño que se llamado Melvin, en la entrada antes de que saliera.

-¿Por qué vinieron señoras? –le pregunto Dib señalando, lo que para él, era un extraño panorama.

Melvin le dio una mirada curiosa.

-Son mamás.

Dib se quedó más consternado que nunca, parpadeo confundido viendo nuevamente la escena ante sí, intentando recordar en donde había oído esa palabra.

-¿Madres? –murmuro Dib.

-Sí, ¿tú no tienes? –pregunto Melvin.

Por primera vez en su joven existencia, Dib Membrana miro con incredulidad a la multitud frente suyo y luego a su compañero, antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente.

Se había quedado sin habla.

-¡Mami! –exclamo Melvin de repente al fijarse en la llegada de un auto amarillo y se giró a Dib con una alegre sonrisa- bueno, ¡adiós!

Dib hizo un débil ademan de despedida mientras veía como Melvin saltaba alegremente a los brazos de lo que ahora sabía era su "madre".

Apretó las correas de su mochila escolar mientras desviaba la mirada de la escena hacía la pista. Rogando que su padre viniera en este instante.

Él no vino hasta mucho después, cuando ya no había nadie más a quién recoger, Dib lo había esperado sentado al pie de los escalones y salto cuando vio su auto negro llegar.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta del auto y la cerro con fuerzas, tiro del cinturón de seguridad y se lo abrocho en el acto, a su lado Gaz estaba dormida y miro al frente en el momento en que el auto comenzaba a moverse.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, hijo? –pregunto su padre con voz risueña, con las manos en el volante y la vista al frente.

Al parecer había tenido un buen día.

-Bien… fue muy divertido.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Nos enseñaron sobre los colores.

-Ya veo, muy bien.

-Nos dieron tiempo libre, dibuje un cohete.

-Eso se oye muy divertido, me lo muestras cuando lleguemos a casa.

Dib miro a su padre, tan feliz por lo que le había contado, a pesar de que aún mantenía la mirada fija en la pista.

Vio por la ventana algunas casas familiares, estaban llegando a casa.

-Papá…

-¿Sí, hijo?

-¿Por qué… por qué no tenemos mamá?

El auto se detuvo con un frenazo, había aparcado encima de la vereda, Gaz se despertó de mal humor mientras el motor del vehículo se apagaba.

Estaban en casa.

-Hijo… ¿qué dijiste? –balbuceo su padre con voz débil y apretando firmemente el timón.

-Qué por qué no teníamos mamá –respondió Dib con nerviosismo.

Su padre se había encorvado sobre el timón y luego se enderezo de golpe, pasándose la mano por el pelo, repeinándose su desordenada cabellera.

-Esa… es una buena pregunta –respondió.

Gaz gimoteo en su sillita de bebé, ante la incomodidad empezó a llorar.

Su padre salió del auto y al minuto después estaba con Gaz en brazos intentando calmarla, Dib los siguió al interior de la casa, ninguno pronuncio una palabra más.

Dib observo a su padre ir a la cocina con curiosidad y confusión, su padre eran _un gran científico_ y siempre había logrado responder a cada pregunta que le hacían, respondiendo con certeza y con una seguridad que el admiraba.

Por esto, se mostró confundido cuando su padre no les respondió inmediatamente.

Siempre había respondido con exagerada rapidez a cada pregunta que le hacía, nunca había dejado correr tanto tiempo para responder.

Dib tenía curiosidad, pero espero pacientemente a que terminara de atender a Gaz para preguntarle nuevamente.

Pero la oportunidad se presentó después de la cena, cuando su hermanita quedo finalmente dormida en su cuna, Dib bajo al comedor para encontrar a su padre sentado en la mesa con una taza de café humeante en sus manos.

Justo como Dib esperaba encontrarlo.

-Papá –lo llamo captando su atención- ¿por qué no tenemos mamá?

Su padre dio un decoroso suspiro, restregándose los ojos por debajo de los googles como si tuviera sueño, miro de nuevo hacia a Dib y le pidió que se sentará.

Dib sonrío y salto sobre una de las sillas de la mesa, una vez sentado su padre suspiro nuevamente, lo miro con atención.

-¿Tengo mamá? –le pregunto impaciente.

Su padre apoyo su frente en una mano y asintió.

Un alivio recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, pareció sentirse mejor por un momento antes de que otra pregunta se colará por su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto mirando por todos lados como si esperara verla escondida en la cocina.

-No está aquí –murmuro su padre deteniendo su búsqueda.

Dib lo miro confundido y algo decepcionado.

Su padre respiro hondamente, tomo un sorbo de su café y continúo.

-Para empezar… ella está viva.

Dib se le quedo mirando unos minutos y asintió extrañado, preguntándose porque no sería así.

-Ella está viva y sana –prosiguió su padre con cierta torpeza- ella… se parece tanto a ti.

Su padre pareció sonríe, Dib podía jurarlo a pesar de la bata, pero el modo en que lo dijo pareció triste. Y melancólica.

-¿Por qué ella no está aquí? –pregunto Dib con creciente curiosidad.

-Es… es complicado –respondió su padre.

-¿Complicado cómo? –le insistió.

-Dib, no es algo fácil de explicar –le reprendió su padre, Dib se encogió en la silla, su padre suspiro- cuando seas mayor… cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.

Dib asintió, aún tenía un montón de preguntas que quería hacer, pero solo asintió.

Su padre no parecía tener intenciones de seguir hablando y lo entendió.

Esa noche entendió que su padre, como cualquier otra persona, no podía tener todas las respuestas.

…

Cuando Dib tenía 5 años se preguntó en cómo se vería su madre.

El año había pasado como una estrella fugaz, pasaba el invierno y comenzaba el otoño, la guardería estaba atiborrada de alumnos nuevos lo cual estaba bien.

Más gente para que escucharan sus historias.

-El sistema de un extraterrestre es diferente al de nosotros –hablaba Dib mostrando algunos de sus dibujos delante del salón, como cada hora libre- lo vi en una película anoche, que si te ponen sus huevos –cambió la imagen- ¡sus bebés saldrán abriendo tu pecho!

El aula entera dio una exclamación de horror, tanto por la explicita de su imagen como la explicación en sí, uno de sus compañeros vomito en su almuerzo.

Su maestra, una alta y malhumorada mujer que siempre vestía de negro, gruño con desagrado a su presentación.

Pero a Dib ya no le importaba, a su maestra le desagradaba todo.

-Eso fue asqueroso Dib, regresa a tu asiento antes de que alguien más vomite –hablo su maestra con severidad.

-Sí, señorita Bitters –respondió volviendo rápidamente a su mesa.

-Bien callaos todos –ordeno la maestra levantándose de su escritorio- como bien saben en dos días se celebrara una sagrada festividad… ¿alguien puede decirme cuál es?

Un niño de pelo rizado y rojo extendió su mano, sacudiéndola con energía, estirándose en su lugar lo más que podía para que lo vieran. La señorita Bitters suspiro y lo señalo.

-¡El día de las Madres! –respondió el niño con emoción.

-Sí, Keef –hablo la maestra con indiferencia- se celebra el día de las madres, un día donde las supuestas madres orgullosas son honradas por sus pobres retoños y sus esposos, demostrándole… lo mucho que valen para la sociedad… –bufo.

-¡Y les hacen bonitas tarjetas! –exclamo Keef volviendo alzar la mano.

-Sí, y eso es lo que el director ha mandado hacer, como parte del programa –gruño la señorita Bitters- así que, mañana traigan una foto de su progenitora madre, para poder realizar la pedida tarjeta…

-¡Hare la mía extra brillante! –anuncio Keef, interrumpiendo de nuevo- ¡mi mamá está esperando un bebé! ¡y como futuro hermano mayor le daré a mi mamá la mejor tarjeta del día de las madres! ¡de parte de mi hermanito y de mí!

Chillo con radiante emoción y los demás suspiraron indiferentes, la señorita Bitters se plantó delante de su mesa, todos en ella se alejaron espantados a excepción de Keef.

-Keef.

-¿Si, señorita Bitters?

-¡A nadie le importas!

El grito termino por asustar a Keef, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas sobre su silla. Los demás prorrumpieron en ahogadas carcajadas mientras la señorita Bitters se retiraba.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del refrigerio.

Todos empezaron a sacar sus loncheras y mientras la mayoría se dedicó a comer, algunos niños empezaban a comentar sobre la foto que traerían.

-Mi mamá es muy bonita, ella se ve bien en todo –comento Jessica con orgullo.

-Traeré una de las vacaciones, en esa aparecemos las dos –comento Zita sonriendo.

-Tal vez le tome una mientras cocina –hablo Melvin masticando una manzana- me gusta verla cubierta de harina.

-Eres raro –dijo Zita asqueada.

-¿Y cuál traerás tu Dib? –pregunto Jessica de repente.

Dib ni llego a darle una mordida a su emparedado de maní y jalea, cuando el hambre que tenia se esfumo, dejo el emparedado sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos intentando recordar.

¿Alguna vez había visto una foto de su madre?

La respuesta le vino tan rápido que le dolió.

Nunca la había visto.

-Uhm, no tengo una foto de mi mamá… –murmuro Dib.

-¿Quién no tiene una foto de su mamá? –ríe Jessica sin creerle.

-¿Nunca le tomaste una mientras dormía? –pregunto Melvin captando por un momento la mirada de todos- ¿qué? ¡me gusta verla dormir!

-Eso da miedo, es raro, eres muy raro –hablo Zita apuntándole con un dedo.

-¡No soy raro! –negó Melvin escupiendo sin querer pedazos de manzana de su boca- ¡mi mamá dice que soy extraordinario!

-¡Y raro! –rebatió Zita.

-¡Extraordinario! –reclamo Melvin mordiendo su manzana.

Pero Dib ya no prestaba atención a la conversación, el como fuera a acabar la discusión entre Zita y Melvin carecía de su interés, guardo su emparedado sin tocar.

No comió en todo el refrigerio.

Se quedó pensando en las diferentes caras que podría tener su madre, que tan pequeña podía tener la nariz, de qué color serían sus ojos, que tan largo sería su cabello.

Cuando regreso a casa le entro un hambre atroz, en la cena se devoro todo su plato y repitió uno más, está noche tenían pizza para cenar.

-Sí que hoy se te abierto el apetito, hijo –comento su padre dándole su segundo plato.

-¡Yo también quiero! –reclamo Gaz mostrándole su plato vacío.

Dib mordió un pedazo de su pizza y sonrío, hoy era uno de esos raros días en lo que su padre podía quedarse a cenar con ellos, sin pantallas flotantes o robots.

Su padre le sirvió otro trozo de pizza a Gaz cuando decidió preguntarle. Quién sabe si después tendría otra oportunidad como está.

-Papá.

-¿Si, hijo?

-¿Tenemos una foto de mamá?

Gaz estaba comiendo gustosamente su pizza cuando su pregunta despertó un interés inusual en su mirada.

No era el único que sentía curiosidad.

Su padre bajo los cubiertos, dejando su pizza a medio comer, lo miro fijamente.

-Necesito una foto de mamá para su tarjeta del día de las madres –explico Dib con nerviosismo ante la mirada de su padre.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron de ella. Su padre le había comentado esa vez que el recuerdo de su madre era muy doloroso para él y desde entonces Dib había evitado las preguntas referentes a ella.

Pero en este caso era distinto.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, momentos que le parecieron una eternidad, su padre se levantó de la mesa balbuceando:

-Creo… creo que tengo algunas en el sótano.

Dib y Gaz compartieron una mirada y ambos se bajaron de sus sillas, Dib tuvo que ayudar a bajar y siguieron a su padre asía la entrada al sótano.

El sótano era el único lugar de la casa en la que ellos no tenían permitido entrar, era el primer lugar en donde su padre había instalado su laboratorio, y debido a los experimentos que hacía allí eran muy peligroso para que los niños pequeños entraran a curiosear.

Su padre regreso con una caja en sus manos, estaba llena de polvo y por la forma en que la cargaba, Dib podía adivinar que era pesada.

-Recuerdo tener una… aquí –hablo su padre dejando la caja en el suelo.

Dib y Gaz la abriendo con rapidez y empezaron a hurgar dentro de ella, había un montón de documentos sin archivar, un birrete lleno de polvo y varias fotos esparcidas por todas partes.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Gaz esparciendo las hojas sin archivar.

Su padre tomo un documento y sonrió levemente.

-Mi libreta de calificaciones –respondió mirando el documento detrás de sus googles- ha pasado años… puros diez –comento orgulloso.

Dib saco más certificados de estudio, exámenes hechos y aprobados, su padre al parecer tenía una buena cantidad de recuerdos de su vida académica.

Entonces al sacar otro documento de una Universidad encontró una fotografía.

-Papá…

-¿Si hijo? –pregunto su padre absorto en su anuario escolar. No lo había visto en muchos años.

-Ella… ¿ella es?

Su padre levanto la vista a la fotografía que Dib alzaba y por un momento no pudo hablar. Luego desviando la mirada a otro documento.

-Sí, Dib –susurro asintiendo.

Los ojos de Dib brillaron con emoción y miro detenidamente la fotografía, su hermana se puso a su lado, Dib la bajo para ella también pudiera verla.

En la fotografía se veía a una joven, vestida con una toga azul oscuro, sostenía un diploma.

Su cabello era largo, negro y ondulado, su piel era clara, y tenía una sonrisa que expresaba la victoria del final de sus estudios. Tan joven y bonita.

Con ojos del color de la miel.

Su madre.

-Ella es… –balbuceo Dib con el corazón tan lleno de algo que no podía describir-…tan bonita.

-Ciertamente, lo es –suspiro su padre levantándose- ahora… ¿Por qué no terminamos de cenar? –se volvió a ellos- vamos.

Gaz lo siguió, tan hambrienta como una pequeña en crecimiento debe estar y ansiosa por seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su padre.

Pero Dib no. Estaba tan embelesado con la imagen de su madre que no puso atención a nada más.

Dib sentía algo en su corazón, algo que pudiera haber llamado añoranza si la hubiera llegado a conocer, algo que en ese momento solo pudo comparar con la impresión.

-Mamá… –susurro Dib con una triste sonrisa.

Dib abrazo la fotografía.

A la mañana siguiente mintió: nunca la llego a traer.

...

Cuando Dib cumplió los 6 años, su padre los llevo de viaje.

Era un sábado por la mañana, el cielo se aclaraba por encima de la extensa carretera, Dib miraba por la ventana del auto en movimiento.

Habían pasado un extenso campo de trigo y ahora solo podía ver campo y más campo. Dib bostezo.

Nunca se había sentido tan aburrido.

Gaz a su lado se había quedado dormida, largas horas de viaje en auto siempre la ponía a dormir, estaba abrazando un pequeño juego entre sus manos.

 _Tetris_ era el juego más pedido en los últimos tiempos.

-¿Ya llegamos? –bostezo Dib preguntando por tercera vez en el día.

Llevaban dos horas en el vehículo, pero para un niño de su edad, lo sentía como la eternidad.

Su padre solo rió.

-Solo unos minutos más, hijo mío –respondió su padre con voz jovial- solo unos minutos más.

-Llevamos siglos en este auto, papá –se quejó Dib antes de mirarlo suplicante- al menos podría saber a dónde vamos.

-Es una sorpresa –respondió su padre risueño.

Dib se tiro sobre el asiento de mala gana y se quejó en silencio.

Aproximadamente unos segundos después el auto se detuvo, Dib levanto perezosamente la mirada por la ventana mientras su padre apagaba el motor y se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Dib no reconoció el gran cartel que decía: _"Bienvenidos a Ciudad Verde"_.

Miro a su alrededor varios autos, al parecer estaban en un tipo de estacionamiento.

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto Dib con una ferviente necesidad por salir.

Más tuvo que contenerse cuando su padre le respondió que no.

-Haremos una pequeña parada –le respondió- tengo que atender unos asuntos, hijo, pero no te preocupes –se apresuró a decir para animarlo- tu regalo sorpresa está a una hora desde aquí, haré una revisión rápida y luego nos vamos.

-¿No puedo ir contigo? –pregunto Dib mirando a los autos salir y venir.

-Yo encantado que me acompañes, pero alguien debe cuidar de tu hermanita –le respondió su padre.

Dib miro a Gaz, quién aún seguía reposando tan tranquila sobre el asiento, volvió a su padre que ya salía del auto y suspiro con resignación.

-Está bien –murmuro Dib con desgana.

-Ese es mi hijo –rió su padre antes de salir- vuelvo enseguida.

Dib miro tras la ventana como su padre salía del estacionamiento y se tiro sobre su asiento una más quejándose.

Este era el cumpleaños más aburrido de su vida.

Pero nada podría hacer más que esperar.

Pasaron unos largos segundos para el pequeño Dib, que aburrido solo miraba a las personas entrar y salir del lugar en auto o a pie, se volvió a Gaz que aun dormía y la envidio.

Al menos uno en sueños podía entretenerse.

Se recostó al filo de la ventana y busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, Dib sonrío cuando saco la fotografía de su madre, la puso delante de sí y la examino con la misma atención y admiración con la que la había visto por primera vez.

Miro los ojos de su madre en la foto, tan brillantes y dorados como lo suyo, su cabello lacio y negro. Sonriendo dulcemente a la cámara.

Tenía esa fotografía desde hacía un buen tiempo, la llevaba consigo en los largos viajes en auto, Dib pensaba que le daba suerte. Y en este tiempo tan lleno de cambios era más que necesitada.

-Me gusta ir a la guardería –le susurro Dib a la foto de su madre- ¿por qué ya no podré ir más?

Este sería su último año en la guardería, un último año en que debería despedirse de los crayones y los juegos y empezar hacer un niño grande, el próximo año Dib iba hacer un estudiante de primaria y varias cosas iban a cambiar.

-Quisiera que pudieras estar aquí conmigo –susurro Dib- sé que tú me dirías que hacer.

A veces Dib quería creer que con solo hablarle a través de la foto era suficiente, pretendiendo que ella si lo puede escuchar, aunque en realidad no era así.

Dib suspiro ante ninguna respuesta y desvió la mirada a la ventana con la esperanza de ver a su padre regresar, tal vez le pediría ir a la baño como una excusa para salir del auto, pero dirigir sus ojos hacía la entrada vio algo que lo dejo perplejo.

En ese momento Gaz abrió perezosamente los ojos y lanzo un débil bostezo, restregándose los ojos y aferrándose a su juego que estaba sobre su regazo. Parpadeo con extrañeza al ver a Dib a punto de salir del auto.

Tenía está fuerte sensación en el pecho, se giró a Gaz y la miro unos minutos antes de responder:

-¡La encontré!

Gaz lo miro frunció el ceño confundida por su respuesta carente de sentido, pero Dib ya no se quedó para esperar una respuesta de ella.

Él se echo a correr.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas y su corazón le permitían. Echo a correr como si se le fuera la vida.

La había visto. Estaba aquí.

Su madre.

Su madre estaba aquí.

Dib corrió intentando alcanzarla, tenía tanto que decirlo, tantas cosas que pregúntale. La había añorado tanto, había soñado con el momento en que ella regresaría, con el día en que no tendría que ver su foto más para verla.

Fantaseando con el día en que su presencia se convirtiera en algo real.

El corazón de Dib latía con fuerza contra su pecho exaltado.

Estaba aquí. ¡Estaba aquí!

 _"Mamá"_ , pensaba Dib con el pulso acelerado y la alegría alimentando sus fuerzas, _"¡mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!"_

No se detuvo, no se detendría, no ahora, no nunca, jamás.

Dib la siguió al interior del pueblo, casi ignorando los llamativos escaparates de las jugueterías, rechazando el dulce aroma de las panaderías por las que pasaba, solo tenía sus ojos en su madre. Quién estaba tan lejos y tan cerca de su alcance.

La vio doblar una calle y Dib corrió detrás de ella, se vio aturdido cuando tuvo que esquivar a un grupo de jóvenes que bloquearon su camino, se vio desorientado por el parloteo de los adolescentes y tuvo que abrirse a trompicones para poder pasar a través de sus jeans desgatados y sus risas espeluznantes.

Cuando logro dejarlos atrás miro angustiado a su alrededor, mirando la calle de un lado para otro, sin poder verla.

¿Acaso la había perdido?

¿Acaso había dejado escapar la única oportunidad que tenía para verla?

¿Acaso ya nunca más la volvería a ver?

Dib miro por todos lados, la adrenalina de su persecución fue abandonando su cuerpo, mientras sus esperanzas se desvanecían con una dolorosa lentitud de su corazón.

Entonces la vio a caminar cerca de un restaurante al otro lado de la calle.

Dib cruzó casi sin mirar si venía un auto o no, llego al otro lado, ella estaba a punto de entrar al local. Estaba tan cerca.

Vestida con un vestido celeste veraniego, cabello largo negro y ondulado como en su fotografía, ella sonrío dulcemente cuanto finalizo una llamada de su celular.

En ese momento a Dib no le importo nada más que lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, la más grande que haya podido dar, llenando sus pulmones para gritar lleno de felicidad.

-¡Ma…!

-¡Mamá!

Dib se detuvo y en este instante pareció que el mundo a su alrededor detenía también.

De todos sus sueños, este no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca, en aquellos sueños se imaginaba encontrándola. En sus sueños ella abría los brazos envolviéndolo en el tal anhelado abrazo, cariñoso y maternal, mientras le profesaba cuanto los había echado de menos y que nunca más se separaría de ellos.

En esas noches Dib no sabía cómo era el sonido de su voz.

Pero en ese momento, cuando ella hablo, cuando por fin pudo escuchar su voz. Fue el momento más doloroso de su vida.

Porque aquello significaba que ya no era un sueño, que esto si estaba pasando, que esto era real.

-¡Mamá! –grito una pequeña de cabello largo, tan negro como la de ella, peinado en una trenza francesa- ¡papá y yo te estábamos esperando, mamá! –la miro lanzando un puchero- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Esa niña salto a los brazos de **_su_** madre y sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos cuando la recibió con una sonrisa, dulce y cálida como en su fotografía, antes de inclinarse a la frente de la pequeña para besarla con cariño.

Dib no podía apartar los ojos de la escena. Por mucho que eso quisiera.

-Lo siento mi cielo, estaba ocupada –se disculpó ella, sonando clara, dulce y sincera. Dib se encogió nuevamente ante su voz- no volverá a pasar.

La niña compartió una sonrisa igual a la de ella y la abrazo, Dib sintió en ese momento que algo se quemaba en su corazón.

Quería correr… pero solo se quedó allí. Se quedó allí.

Solo pudo volver a moverse cuando ellas entraron al local, Dib corrió hasta frente a las vitrinas del restaurante, vio el diseño rustico y la clientela allí dentro. Charlando, riendo, comiendo.

Pero el solo podía ver una cosa.

A ellas sentadas en una mesa redonda acompañadas por alguien más, un hombre que por supuesto no era su padre, un hombre que la abraza a ella como si fuera suya.

Pero lo más desgarrador fue verla a ella, a su madre, compartir su alegría a la niña y a ese hombre. Abrazándolos sonriente, feliz de que estuvieran aquí, dándoles ese abrazo que Dib siempre había deseado recibir de ella. Dándoles todo su amor.

-¿Por qué? –balbuceo Dib empezando a picarle los ojos- ¿por… qué?

¿Por qué su madre se comportaba como si ellos fueran su familia?

Dib sintió el apretón de una mano firme sobre su hombro, despego la mirada de la dolorosa escena y contemplo el rostro de su padre que lo miraba como si entendiera por lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que estaba sufriendo.

Y Dib se volvió a preguntar por qué no estaba con ellos. Con su padre, con su hermana, con él… ¡ellos eran su familia!

-Papá… –empezó hablar Dib sintiendo las calientes y traicioneras lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas- ¿por qué?

Empezó a sollozar.

Su padre se inclinó asía a Dib y lo cargo en sus brazos, Dib se aferró a ellos asustado de que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, su llanto se desato sin ningún remedio.

Volvieron al auto en silencio, su padre no le dijo ni una palabra mientras alejaban, tampoco cuando lo devolvió al auto. Su padre solo encendió el motor y condujo hasta la salida, sacándolos de ese pequeño pueblo.

Regresaron directamente a casa esa tarde. Dib no se quejó.

Tampoco exigió respuesta tampoco, por primera vez en su vida había algo que de verdad no quería saber.

Esa noche Dib miro la foto de ella en la soledad de su habitación, miro la sonrisa sincera de la mujer a la que ahora desconocía por completo, sintió dolor… rabia. Una tristeza infinita.

Ya no la soportaba verla más.

Abrió el cajón de su armario y escondió la foto en el fondo de su ropa antes de irse a dormir.

No volvió a acordarse de el.

…

Cuando Dib entro a primaria las preguntas sobre su madre cesaron.

Y empezaron los crecientes problemas que más tarde definirían su personalidad.

…

Cuando Dib cumplió los 7 años dejo de llorar por ella para llorar por sí mismo.

La primaria era una dura realidad para Dib.

Los chistes y los juegos que antes había disfrutado en su etapa más joven, se iban volviendo tristemente crueles y empezó a entender que nadie le había escuchado en realidad. Que solo se había estado burlando de él.

…

Cuando Dib tenía 8 años sus compañeros lo apodaron _"loco"_.

Termino por ser excluido de los demás.

En esos momentos de dolor _ella_ aparecía en sus pensamientos, atormentándolo con promesas que ya sabían no se harían realidad, empezó a distraer su mente con otro cosa para evitar su recuerdo. Para poder olvidarla.

 _Misterios Misteriosos_ estaba empezándole a parecer una serie muy interesante.

…

Dib empezó hablar solo.

Pero eso ya no le era una novedad.

En sus últimos años solo le había estado hablando a una fotografía.

¿Qué diferencia podría haber?

…

Cuando Dib cumplió los 9 años solo le quedaba Gaz.

Ella era dura con él, se fastidiaba demasiado rápido de sus conversaciones y la mayoría del tiempo Dib debía tener cuidado de no invocar su ira. Gaz era oficialmente la única con la hablaba en la escuela.

Su padre ya no venía tan seguido a casa. A Dib eso dejo de dolerle.

Ya tenía otras cosas en que ocupar su mente.

…

Cuando Dib cumplió los 10 años nadie le creía.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Ni en la escuela, ni en su hogar, nadie en la ciudad.

En momentos así Dib se preguntaba si acaso _ella_ le hubiera llegado a creer.

Y luego sacudía su cabeza y la dejaba de lado.

Ella ya lo había desilusionado lo suficiente.

…

Cuando Dib cumplió los 11 años dejo de extrañarla.

No había nada más importante en su vida en este momento, era esa época en la vida de Dib en la que el sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Cuando descubrió que había más gente, que como él, buscaba hacer saber la verdad.

Estaba en una importante investigación y no tenía tiempo para extrañarla.

Pronto la imagen de ella empezó a desvanecerse de sus recuerdos.

Sus ojos era ahora lo único que podía recordar.

…

Cuando Dib tuvo 12 años cuando descubrió a Zim y su vida empezó a tener un nuevo significado.

Ya no le importó más.

* * *

 **Era una idea un tanto rara, un tanto triste… no sé, ustedes ya me dirán…**

 **tarde días en terminar de pasarla, ¿que les digo?: exámenes, graduación, la promoción de mi hermanita... etc.**

 **espero que les haya gustado sin embargo XT**

 **¡hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
